As the Hours and Days Pass By
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Guntz can watch everything. Suiryu can observe some things, and that includes the former.  Slash


**Disclaimer:** Namco owns all the characters mentioned in this piece, and the authoress does not own any.

**Author's Note:** Been a while since I wrote something that had a theme, that had depth. So I wrote one using the blue knight that people overlook. It's my first time writing something like him - I've never tried to fit so much character into a tight framework that builds up this particular Lunatean. Not even Jillius is as hard to write. Because the emperor is quite easygoing in character, although tense and stern. Blimey - I can't see much info on this particular character, so I had to work with what I had.

This is what came out.

* * *

It is always mysterious how the newpapers and magazines nowadays only write discriminating, horrid stories, giving an insight to the darker side of mortality. It is not something he would want to investigate, it is not something he would ever want to even think about, but at the same time the truth remains that it is undeniable. The mortals in this blessed earth, the creatures who talk and walk among themselves are wicked inside, and that is the truth.

Even as a detective, and a knighted official, the truth is still quite hard to accept.

Every time he walks out there is corruption, and he has seen the kind of things that mortals are willing to do for their own good. Volk is full of them. A city that was ruined by selfish people, people who wanted nothing but to fight, whether or not it be for a reason. However the buildings crumble, however the roads break and shatter the wars will never cease, because it is a part of the Volkies' lives and there is nothing more to it. Wrath is their sin, and always will be.

He knows of sinning, he knows what to do to cleanse himself of the daily vices and corruption that plague him. And it would only be fair to say he tries damned hard. He's got a reputation for being calm, being gentle enough to be firm, and that's what makes him proud. Because none of those qualities can be just obtained without sinning in any form. The thought that someone could beat their spouse, that someone would cripple Moos deliberately, that the Sky Temple would be attacked - he does not understand those vices. His sensible Southern guardian soul does not allow or accept them. Yet there are vices, there are things that still torment him whenever he works in the police department.

The fact that there is a sinner who would gladly do all those things without remorse is even harder to understand.

Yes, Guntz is a sinner; being a bounty hunter and an unlicensed (but extremely well self-trained) owner of various firearms, just by_ existing _he has sinned. Most illegal person who've ever existed in Lunatea. Suiryu doesn't particularly like the things that Guntz is capable of, but deep inside his heart there is still the tiniest drop of pity mingling with the determinance that he would catch the hunter for sure this time.

Which Suiryu doesn't want. Because although it is the right thing to do, to feel pity for those who were born in poverty or not better off than he is, but Guntz being a sinner it is still wrong.

His vigliant, justice-seeking spirit doesn't want that.

Guntz, in a way, works with the police though. Being a bounty hunter, he turns in criminals and recieves money. Fair justice, in his opinion, and all is well. The police turns a blind eye to Guntz's crimes themselves and get worse criminals behind bards without lifting a finger. Guntz was not educated properly anywhere but still smarter than most of Lunatea due to his travels and way of life. There is nothing to the golden youth's life, because he thinks as he wants to think and does what he wants to do. Suiryu has indeed talked with the youth before, and knows that Guntz doesn't kill for fun, doesn't terrorize anywhere without reason and leaves normal people pretty much alone when not doing anything. In fact, Guntz can be very mature, polite and gentlemanly for a teenager when he's not spilling blood. Suiryu admires the youth's courage and morale, but still can't help but keep trying to hunt him down because he's a sinner.

Thoughts of destroying can also be a sin, and the knight knows that quite well. Guntz doesn't. He does the things he believes is right, and therefore doesn't know it's a sin, because he doesn't know what he does. He watches.

That frightens and frustrates Suiryu rather a lot.

Suiryu, as much as he wants to deny it,_ cares _for Guntz. A lot. The youth is fatherless, he knows, and that is the reason he became a hunter. He _shouldn't _care, the knight knows that, but he _does_, and it just might be the wrong thing to do this time. Suiryu doesn't like doing things that are wrong, but as time passes it is difficult to determine. Sometimes he just has to wonder why he even bothers being picky about what he does, because devoting his life into something - Goddess Claire? - that might be just a delusion seems bleak and pointless.

But Guntz never can see the concern.

Sure, he can watch the knight fumbling for words when he occasionally talks to him, and he might notice that the other's eyes linger a bit longer than normal on his body. When the youth's gaze drifts, he's not really aware that Suiryu is watching him, and when he come out with bruises on his face he dismisses the sudden intense look of the knight as mild concern. Suiryu cares for him, to the point where it becomes wrong, but Guntz never notices.

When Suiryu's reading a book and Guntz is beside him, the knight would like to think that the golden hunter craves his attention and wants him to put the book down (in mild irritation), but whenever he looks up the hunter is still quite emotionless. He might be thinking of buttered toast and sardines for breakfast for all it matters.

That is because Guntz doesn't look closely enough. He doesn't _observe_ as Suiryu always does.

Suiryu does not find females attractive. But it is_ not _that he particularly finds the male form attractive either. He sometimes wishes he does, because than he could be himself and express his conerns more casually, but as a detective and a knight that is not possible. That is why he occasionally disregards all the thought of the sins he might commit for the day, and enjoy sardonic depravity at the lowest, although not engaging in it himself.

Guntz remains unchanged, though, so there really seems to be no point - because in the end, Suiryu knows the bitter truth.

As the hours turn into days, days into weeks and so on, Guntz will watch.

But he never will see.

* * *

Hmmm. Interesting, although the theme varies a lot.

Reviews make me happy.


End file.
